Ted y el Poder Perdido
by SantiEsparis
Summary: Ted es un joven adolescente que, por casualidad, descubre sus poderes. Ira a una escuela donde le enseñaran a controlarlos, pero algo se tuerce. Al final él, junto con sus mejores amigos descubrirán el Poder Perdido, que se perdió en la antigüedad y espera ser redescubierto.
1. Misterios

_**NOTA:**_

**Este es mi primer FanFic, **

**Por favor ****decidme que os parece abajo en los comentarios.**

MISTERIOS

Sobre una colina, descansaba una gran mansión de paredes blancas y techo negro, tenía una puerta de madera oscura y de aspecto recio, en los pequeños balcones descansaban unas flores, de todo tipo, y bien coloridas.

En la planta superior, la única ventana abierta, dejaba ver a un muchacho pelirrojo que se desperezaba, salía de la cama y se vestía para salir por una puerta que rezaba "Ted Marcus".

-Ted Marcus Lanor!- Cuando el pelirrojo escucho su nombre completo, supo que esa mañana no iba a ocurrir nada bueno.

El chico acudió al salón de donde provenía la voz de su madre, estaba sentada en uno de los sillones, de espaldas a Ted y mirando el crepitar del fuego. Había más sillones y un par de sofás, una mesa con un mantel blanco, con un jarrón y unas flores azules. Ted se acercó a uno de los sillones enfrente de su madre y la observo, estaba muy seria, en sus grises ojos se podía ver tanto decepción como enfado, llevaba un vestido plateado a juego con sus ojos, sus manos reposaban en los brazos del sillón, estaba sentada pero aun así mantenía la compostura.

-Eeh… Hola madre- Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y se sentaba, y ponía cara de niño bueno.

-No me pongas esa cara,- Su madre casi había escupido aquellas palabras, " cuando se enfada da realmente miedo" pensó Ted- ha venido la señora Morgan, me ha dicho lo que has hecho esta madrugada.

-Aah, solo eso- Ted lo había dicho en un suspiro, pero su madre lo escucho perfectamente, ante la mirada de ira y recelo de su madre, el muchacho supo que había metido la pata.

-Mira niño,- se levanto y prosiguió- como me llamo Elisabeth Margaret Lanor,- Continúo hablando mientras se acercaba a su hijo- como no me digas lo que has hecho esta noche, te vas a acordar.

Elisabeth dio un último paso hacia su hijo, levanto su mano lo que hizo que su hijo cerrase los ojos. Ted sentía miedo, su madre nunca le había pegado, normalmente era una mujer realmente agradable y encantadora, pero cuando ponía aquella expresión- aunque tuviera una sonrisa afable en el rostro (aquel no era el caso)- era cuando mas enfadada estaba, por eso, Ted deseo que su madre no le hiciera ningún daño, de repente, el muchacho sintió algo que salió de el por su pecho. Acto seguido, Ted se quedo exhausto, abrió los ojos y lo que vio, lo aterro todavía más.

Su madre, estaba tumbada donde la pared, en la que había un ligero cráter. Elisabeth todavía respiraba, como comprobó el joven Lanor, fue a uno de los sillones y cogió un cojín que utilizo para apoyar la cabeza de su madre.

Se quedo con su madre cerca de quince minutos, sin saber que hacer fue a la cocina a por algo de agua, pero cuando salía del salón, se oyeron golpes en la puerta. Ted fue a abrir, cuando lo hizo, vio a un hombre vestido con pantalón y camiseta largos y holgados de color violeta, con un bastón, era el más raro y oscuro que había visto –pues porque más bien parecía una rama arrancada que un bastón común-, tenía la tez blanca, mostraba una gran sonrisa una nariz respingona y unos ojos esmeralda, su pelo, rubio y con algunas canas,- aunque no se notaban- estaba erizado, lo que le daba un aspecto raro.

-Hola,- dijo en tono afable, después de volver a sonreír, continuo- me llamo Michael, como te llamas tu muchacho?

-Yo soy T…- pero recordó a su madre y salió corriendo al salón gritando- por favor venga conmigo, a mi madre la pasa algo.

Al llegar al salón, Michael se acerco a donde estaba Elisabeth, tendida en el suelo y ante la atenta mirada del hijo de la mujer, la examino y dijo:

-No te preocupes muchacho, tu madre solo se a desmallado, ya despertara y cuando lo haga hablaremos de todo esto, al fin y al cabo, para eso estoy aquí- luego de decir eso, movió a Elisabeth al sofá y dijo- como te llamabas?

-Me llamo Ted Lanor, gracias por ayudar a mi madre, señor…?

-Michael Smith, a todo esto, que paso aquí?

-No lo sé, estaba muy asustado y paso todo de repente, fue muy raro.

En esos instantes la señora Lanor abrió los ojos, y se sentó muy lentamente mientras decía mirando a la pared donde se había desmayado:

-Que ha pasado?


	2. Problemas

Problemas

Elisabeth se había despertado temprano aquel día, pues todavía aun no había salido el sol, y solía despertarla su luz, ni siquiera el cielo se había tornado azul claro que marcaba el alba. Se removió inquieta, miro el otro extremo de la gran cama donde debería descansar su marido, con las sabanas rojas y blancas, arrugadas y el no estaba, supuso que debía de haberse marchado hacia bastante, pero aun así puso la mano allí donde dormía su marido por las noches y noto calor, tenue, pero aun notable.

Se sentó, y miro hacia la ventana, estaba abierta y entraba una brisa casi imperceptible , el marco de madera, brillaba levemente pese a la poca luz que había. A su lado estaba la cómoda de madera oscura y de aspecto robusto con uno de sus cajones sobresaliendo mal cerrado.

Se levanto, era alta de piel bastante clara, casi como la nieve, su cabello pelirrojo le caía por la espalda algo desordenado. Se aparto el pelo de sus ojos color marrón muy oscuros, chispeantes y llenos de movimiento. Cerro la cómoda y salió de la habitación, se dirigió a la cocina y puso a hervir la tetera.

Mientras hervía, se dirigió a una habitación, enorme llena de libros de todos los tamaños y colores que pudieras imaginarte, ella se movió decidida entre las muchas estanterías se paro en una del medio y cogió uno de tapa dura de cuero color morado y muy grueso, y se lo llevo a la sala. Cuando llego puso madera encima del poco fuego que había en la chimenea, se sentó, abrió el libro y se dispuso a leer cuando escucho unos Toc…Toc…Toc….

Fue hacia la puerta, grande con tallados de plantas y flores en la madera. Al abrirla, vio a una mujer que vestía un traje negro largo y holgado, tenia la piel morena, una cara con unos rasgos muy afilados que enmarcaban unos ojos tan oscuros como su cabello que colgaba rizado por detrás de su cara.

-Hola Sofía, que agradable sorpresa,- abrió un poco mas la puerta para dejarla pasar y continuó- como es que vienes tan temprano?

La mujer entro y se dirigió hacia el salón, mientras que Elisabeth se dirigía a la cocina a preparar dos tazas de té, coger unas pastas y luego las llevo al salón donde su invitada tenia cara de enojo repugnancia y decepción.

-Te apetece una taza de té?

-Elisabeth, Sabes lo que ha hecho tu adorable hijo anoche?- lo soltó como un escupitajo, remarcando con sarcasmo "adorable".

La anfitriona de la casa, se removió, tratándose de su hijo no podía ser nada bueno, respiro hondo varias veces y contesto:

-Vamos… Sorpréndeme- intento parecer lo mas calmada posible y así evitar que se notara su ansiedad, pero por la cara de satisfacción que tenia su invitada no lo había conseguido.

-Pues bien, como sabrás, tanto la mansión de los Morgan como su familia es realmente antigua. Esta mañana, tu hijo ha pintarrajeado la fachada principal de la mansión con dibujos obscenos, ha man…- pero pese a la seguridad que mostraba, la señora Morgan se sonrojo y no continuo.

-Sofía que pasa? Que ibas a decir?- hizo una pequeña pausa, respiro y prosiguió- y, con respecto a la fachada, lo mandaremos a limpiarlo solo y así aprenderá la lección.

La inquilina se dispuso a continuar, pero antes decidió dar un sorbo a su té.

-Elisabet, la fachada es lo de menos, sabes que mi hija esta prometida con el hijo de los Jonson no? Pues de madrugada los hemos sorprendido retozando…- tenia los ojos llorosos, y daba pequeñas para que no se le salieran las lagrimas- confió en que se le de un severo castigo a ese muchacho, unos azotes en publico o algo así no estaría mal…

Elisabeth divertida rió y luego suspirando dijo:

-Azotes? De verdad acabas de decir eso? Tu piensas que ese niño tiene 4 años? Además hay que reconocer que María también tiene culpa, mi abuelo decía, Dos no pelean si uno no quiere.

Acto seguido y como una exhalación, Sofía se levanto dejando a Elisabeth estupefacta en el sofá y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la casa. Elisabeth fue rápido a abrir y susurro un ligero y liviano "adiós Sofía", al que ella no se molesto ni en responder.

Al salir Sofía, se fijo en que ya había pasado un rato des de la salida del sol, cerro la puerta y volvió al salón a seguir con su lectura asta que su hijo se despertara.

*_*_*  
>Solo recordaba haber levantado la mano, furiosa, para pegarle a su hijo,- la había sacado de quicio, con aquella cara de niño bueno- y de pronto. Nada.<p>

Dijo algo, y espero mientras miraba esa habitación, medio destrozada, esperaba una respuesta pero se sorprendió al ver a otra persona en la casa, vestida de negro. Se apresuro a decir, levantándose y poniéndose recta, como siempre:

-Quien es usted y que hace en mi casa?

-Tranquila madre,- se apresuro a contestar en joven Lanor- venia a casa cuando te desmayaste… me fue de mucha ayuda.

-Tenga, esto le hará bien- dijo sacando una planta del interior de su túnica- es una planta con propiedades medicinales.

La mujer lo cogió y se dispuso a llevárselo a la boca, masticarlo rápido y tragar, pero cuando abrió la boca, el hombre hizo un ademán que la hizo detenerse.

-Tiene que hacer una infusión con esa planta y tomarlo caliente y sin una pizca de azúcar.

Elisabeth lo mito de hito en hito y puso la planta en la mesa, luego se dirigió a su hijo con algo de recelo:

-Pon a calentar algo de agua y tráemela, por favor- al girar la cabeza noto un dolor en el cuello e hizo una mueca- me gustaría que me mirara el cuello, ya que parece saber algo de medicina, señor…

-Oh, se me había olvidado, que feo de mi parte,- fue asta donde se encontraba su anfitriona y prosiguió- soy Michael Smith,- le cogió una mano y la beso mientras hacia una reverencia- a su servicio, mi señora. Esta visita, estaba prevista para decirle que su hijo es poseedor de una habilidad muy poco común pero, por lo que veo, llego un poco tarde.

Haciéndole un gesto con la mano, los dos se sentaron en el sillón, para seguir conversando del tema tan serio que acababa de sacar el extraño huésped

-Eso que dice, que mi hijo tiene un Don?-Pregunto extrañada.

-Algo así, vengo porque su hijo tiene que asistir a una academia especial. En todo Rovira, nuestro querido continente, hay unos pocos cientos de hombres y mujeres poseedores del Don.

-Y usted pretende que mi hijo vaya con extraño a estudiar cosas raras. Pero cuanto tiempo?-Pregunto la mujer, pensando en lo sucedido aquella mañana

-Pues en torno a cuatro o cinco años,-Asomo algo de duda en los ojos de Michael pero continuo diciendo- todo depende de ellos.

Después de un rato de silencio incomodo, llego Ted con una taza de agua caliente que poso en la mesa delante de su madre. Al momento, el extraño se puso en pie y le tendió la mano al chico, luego a Elisabeth y dijo:

-Bueno señora Lanor, piénsenlo y mañana a primera hora vendré a veros, y como espero, yo y el joven-Dijo mirando a Ted- partiremos rumbo a la capital, Darhum. Espero que hagan lo mejor.-Y sin decir mas se fue a la puerta y los dejo solos a los dos.

.


	3. Solución

_**Nota:**_

**Ya se que he estado muchísimo tiempo sin actualizar, tengo escusa,**

**perdí todas las notas que tenia del libro y he tenido que hacer todo de nuevo**

**P.d.**

**Si has leído los primeros capítulos antes del 7/11/2014, leerlos de nuevo ya que los he agrandado por motivos de la historia :)**

**no os molesto mas, disfrutad leyendo y comentad. **

SOLUCIÓN

Era una noche apacible, fresca y con poca brisa. La familia de Ted se encontraba comiendo en silencio. Ted estaba nervioso mirando a su madre y preguntándose como le sacaría el tema a su marido, el padre del pelirrojo. Aquel hombre, pese a su avanzada edad, era un escéptico con lo relacionado a la magia. Siempre había reaccionado mal ante la mera mención de ella y como tal, no sabia como reaccionaria.

Una vez, siendo Ted algo mas pequeño, paso una caravana de artistas ambulantes en la que había un par de magos, ese tipo de magos que hacen trucos con cartas, esconden cosas muy rápido, en realidad ese tipo de personas que hacen ilusiones, pareciendo ser magos. Cuando su padre los vio, mando a casa al resto de su familia y, según había escuchado Ted, Serk, su padre, tubo tal discusión que, por no ser gracias a sus vecinos habría llegado a las manos.

Aquel incidente marco a su familia, que a partir de ese momento casi dejo de aparecer a eventos sociales en esa pequeña ciudad.

Ahora, cuando casi la decisión de aprender o no, magia, casi dependía sus siguientes palabras, Ted estaba inquieto. Tan inquieto estaba, que a pesar de estar a un par de metros de su padre, este lo noto diferente.

-Que te pasa muchacho,-Hizo una pausa para mirar a Elisabeth y continuo- te has metido en líos?

-Algo así querido-Respondió su madre, mirando a su hijo.

Serk miro a su familia, primero a la madre y luego al hijo que estaba algo sonrojado y habrio la boja:

-Que pasa, por fin te han pillado con la hija del vecino?-Pregunto medio en broma riendo un poco.

La mujer palideció un poco e indignada le replico a su marido.

-Tu ya lo sabias?- Luego miro a su hijo, aun mas rojo todavía y añadió- verdad?

-Claro que si. Llevan unos meses retozando juntos, lo raro seria que los hubieran pillado antes.

-Y yo que pensaba que mandarlo a estudiar magia era malo. Tenemos que mandarlo ya mismo, hay que alejarlo de esa mujer.

Elisabeth, miro a su marido y vio un destello de ira en sus ojos verdes, que tenían todos en la familia del hombre. Entonces comprendió que había hecho mal en la intervención diciendo que su hijo hizo magia. El hombre, se levanto y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su hijo, lo agarro del brazo y se lo llevo arrastras asta su despacho, sin hacer caso de las plegarias de su mujer.

Ted, aterrado mientras lo arrastraban, solo pensaba que su padre lo iba a matar o algo asi. Cuando llegaron a su despecho, su padre lo sentó un una de las butacas y fue a cerrar la puerta y las ventanas con llave. Al terminar cogió una silla y se sentó justo enfrente de su aterrorizado hijo. Para consternación de Ted, aquel hombre sonreía, se volvió a levantar y le hizo un gesto a Ted para que hiciera lo mismo. Al hacerlo, el chico recibió sorprendido un fuerte abrazo de su padre.

-Con que mago,-Y comentado casi para si continuo- ya tenemos otro.

-Como que otro?-Dijo Ted perplejo.

-Ven.-Dijo y se dirigió hacia su escritorio donde estaba su silla, donde se sentó y abrió uno de los cajones para sacar una llave-Hijo, nunca te lo he dicho, pero yo tenia un hermano, tu tío. Klaus, al igual que tu, pudo hacer magia, lo mandaron a una academia especial, pero por motivos que desconozco-Se levanto y fue a la estantería donde había numerosos libros, saco unos cuantos y, en la madera había una cerradura donde su padre puso la llave- al cabo de unos meses, llego un paquete con esto-Giro la llave y se abrió un pequeño espacio donde había una larga daga probablemente del largo de su codo asta los dedos y un poco curva , que brillaba con una luz ligeramente verde, gracias a una gema que tenia en el mango de ese color, cogiéndola continuo diciendo- y una carta que nos decía que, lamentablemente mi hermano había fallecido en unos ejercicios de la academia.-Cogió la daga curva y alargo la mano para buscar la funda y finalmente envaino el cuchillo, luego se la tendió a Ted-Ya que vas a ir, por que no me queda otro remedio, quiero que te la quedes tu.

-Gracias-Fue lo único que pudo decir su hijo, y se dieron otro fuerte abrazo.

-Bueno, deberías ir a recoger tus cosas, tendrás que marcharte mañana.

Al salir del despacho estaba su madre, muy preocupada y al verlo salir estando como siempre, con el pelo rojo despeinado, sus ojos verdes muy brillantes y su habitual sonrisa, se calmo. Lo vio erguido en toda su estatura, que era bastante, vestido como aquella mañana, con unos pantalones negros anchos y una camiseta corta blanca que dejaba ver su piel algo clara y toda su musculatura parcialmente definida.

Ted la abrazo y fue a su habitación, donde preparo una mochila poniendo todo lo que pensaba que seria necesario, ropa, algo de comida, cogió la pluma que le había regalado su Madrina, algunos papeles y lo dejo todo encima de su propio escritorio, junto con la espada que recibió en su duodécimo cumpleaños y también junto con la daga curva de su tío.

Al terminar se dirigió hacia su cama donde se tiro y se durmió entre fantasías, donde el era el héroe de alguna historia.


	4. Inicio

INICIO

Unos ruidos lo despertaron, al abrir los ojos miro hacia la ventana y se decanto de que todavía era de noche, aun no se veía la claridad con la que empieza el alba. Después miro a la puerta que estaba abierta, Ted estañado se levanto a cerrarla, recordando haberla cerrado antes de dormir.

Al volverse vio que, al pie de la cama había una chica bastante rara observándolo con cautela. Tenía tanto los ojos como el pelo, sujeto en una coleta, color violeta, vestía ropa negra y ceñida a su cuerpo. Portaba un par de dagas curvas como la que el tenia de su tío, colgadas en la cintura dentro de sus vainas de cuero negro, casi invisibles con aquella escasa luz. En la mano, llevaba la daga de la piedra esmeralda.

Ted iba a gritar pero con una mano, la mujer le tapo la boca, y con una fuerza sorprendente pego al chico contra la pared, encima de la cama. Después señalo la daga con la cabeza y pregunto:

-Esto es tuyo?-dijo, y con algo de esperanza y amenaza en la voz, continuo-Di la verdad.

Ted asintió con la cabeza, miro asustado a la chica, -Que pretendía hacerle? pensó. Al momento le asalto una idea.

Deslizando un poco las manos, las llevo hasta los muslos y mirando con dureza a la chica, hizo un movimiento muy rápido en el cual retiro las dos dagas, de gemas violáceas, de las vainas que estaban en la cintura de la mujer. La chica reacciono un segundo después de que las dos dagas de metal se colocaran a escasos centímetros de su yugular, haciendo que esta diera un salto atrás. Ted salió de la cama y se puso en guardia con las rodillas ligueramente dobladas y las dagas delante de él, protegiéndolo.

-Eres rápido, bastante más rápido que un pueblerino corriente,-Y con una gran sonrisa dijo- haber como de bueno eres con eso.-Comento riendo mientras miraba las dagas, levantando un dedo dijo-No te cortes.

Paso un segundo en el cual se estuvieron mirando y moviendo, al momento se acercaron, Ted recibió un fuerte golpe en la daga superior, que le provoco un corte en la frente, del cual empezó a manar algo de sangre, cegándolo un poco, después lanzo una estocada dando un paso adelante que la chica desvió fácilmente, el chico trastrabillo hacia adelante. La mujer aprovecho la ocasión para arrebatarle una de las dagas, después murmuro algo y la piedra violeta centelleo.

Desapareció de su vista y apareció detrás suya, Ted se aparto lo justo para que un corte mortal se convirtiera en un simple rasguño, pero el dolor fue lo mismo. Cuando se recupero un poco, vio a la extraña mujer en la ventana, con la daga esmeralda en la mano derecha y la morada en la cintura.

-No eres bueno, tampoco eres malo, pero me gustas, por cierto, me llamo Violeta-Al momento siguiente la daga esmeralda estaba en el suelo. La mujer había desaparecido-.

A Ted le dieron ganas de reírse ante el nombre de la chica, dado el aspecto que presentaba pero se contuvo, fue a la cocina donde se lavo algo la sangre con un trapo, después subió de nuevo a su habitación, donde desgarro la manga de una camiseta para atársela luego por la frente y en el costado. Recogió la daga esmeralda y se la ato en cintura junto con la vaina, la otra daga la cogió en la mano y salió a la calle, donde se dirigió al este durante unos minutos llego a un cruce y torció a la derecha, hacia el sur. Poco después se metió en un callejón donde lanzo unas piedras a una de las ventanas de la planta alta. Paso un largo rato hasta que se asomo una gran cabeza por la ventana, justo cuando Ted estaba soltando un piedra.

-Pero que narices haces?-Pregunto el muchacho restregándose la cabeza, justo donde le había dado la piedra.

-Tommy, me tienes que hacer un gran favor-Extendió la mano e hizo unas señas para que su amigo bajara-y rápido no tengo mucho tiempo.

-Vale, no te desesperes,-Acto seguido desapareció por la ventana, un momento después se abrió una puerta a su derecha de la que salió un gigante- dime chiquitín, que necesitas?

Ted puso los ojos en blanco, siempre que lo llamaba chiquitín, quería dale un golpe, pero era incapaz porque el era uno de sus dos únicos amigos. Aunque Tommy, como le él le decía, era un grandullón con gran corazón. Media entorno a dos metros, y Ted, siendo alto, el muchacho le sacaba una cabeza.

Ted le mostro la daga negra que llevaba en la mano, provoco que el gigante abriera mucho los ojos y soltara una larga exclamación.

-Chiquitín, deja eso no te vayas a cortar,-Dijo sonriendo y luego añadió arrebatándoselo- de donde lo has sacado? Es de muy buena calidad, y echa por un gran herrero, cuesta mucho implantar el negro en cualquier metal, mi maestro que tiene mucha fama y es muy diestro haciendo toda clase de armamento, no ha logrado dar con la técnica exacta.

-Es una larga historia,-Dijo sorprendido ante todo lo que sabía su compañero- amigo mío, necesito que hagas una funda para eso, y lo necesito rápido. Lo puedes hacer solo? Todavía necesito ir a donde Cecilia.

Su amigo asintió, sopeso el arma y volvió a mirar a su amigo.

-Puedo tenerla en una hora más o menos.

-Perfecto,-contesto Ted- cuando termines ven al claro junto al rio.

Tommy le dio una palmada en el hombro y se metió de nuevo dentro del edificio, dejando solo a Ted en medio de la oscuridad. Cuando empezó a escucharse algún golpe que otro, salió del callejón y fue al norte mucho rato, hasta que diviso la casa del sanador, allí se volvió hacia la ventana más alta a la que trepo utilizando unos salientes. Dio unos golpes y aparecio una chica de pelo negro y largo que le envió una sonrisa de cansancio y volvió a desaparecer.

Al cabo de un rato, apareció una figura mediana, con el pelo negro y los ojos oscuros. Se acerco a Ted que se encontraba ya en el suelo. Lo miro detenidamente, luego sonrió y le quito la tela de la frente. Al quitársela, se le borro la sonrisa. Lo cogió de la mano y lo arrastro al interior de la casa, lo sentó en una silla y lo miro con una arruga de preocupación en la frente.

-Dime que te ha pasado y como te lo han hecho.

-Es una larga historia,- Vio la cara triste de su amiga y cedió- mira Ce, después os la cuento a los dos, pero necesito que me cures esta herida rápido, por favor.-Y le puso tal cara que su amiga empezó a reírse a carcajadas, Ted le tapo la boca y le dijo- Aunque creo que esta es más importante.-Se subió la camisa y para su sorpresa, recibió un dolor en la nuca, gracias a un golpe propinado por su amiga- De verdad hacía falta eso?

-Ted, tu de verdad que no piensas,-Le cogió la mano y lo arrastro a otra habitación, donde lo tumbo en una mesa que había allí-espera aquí y no intentes matarte.

Desapareció escaleras arriba, mientras Ted observaba la habitación en la que se encontraba. No había nada que decorara las paredes, unas paredes marrones, el suelo era de madera muy clara, el único mobiliario que había en la sala, era un pequeño armario una silla y la mesa en la que estaba tumbado. Se sentó, para estar un poco más cómodo y esperar. Resonaron unos pasos por la escalera y un momento después apareció una persona alta con canas seguido de Cecilia.

-Túmbate, que ni se te ocurra moverte,- miro a la herida del costado y mientras le guiñaba un ojo dijo- te va a doler.

Se dirigió al armario del cual saco un par de utensilios, unas vendas y volvió donde el chico. Le dio unos cuantos puntos, bastantes dolorosos para el paciente, luego lo vendo y le dio unas vendas mas para que se las cambiase antes de curarse. Sin más que decir, se fue por la puerta, escaleras arriba.

El muchacho se levanto se puso la camisa y seguido de su amiga, fue directo al bosque, donde habían acordado reunirse. Al aproximarse vieron al grandullón de Tom que sujetaba un pequeño fardo entre sus manos.

Cuando estuvieron juntos, Ted vio la preciosa funda, de cuero color negro brillante, con remates en metal con sus iniciales. El muchacho agradeció el trabajo de sus amigos y les conto lo sucedido el día anterior. Estos ante la reciente noticia de que su amigo se marchaba ese mismo día, se quedaron atónitos.

Luego de una afectuosa despedida, con algunas lagrimas por parte de la chica, se dirigieron a esperar al hombre con el que se iría del pueblo.

Al sonar la campana, al mediodía. Se dirigió a la puerta a recibir el hombre de violeta. Ted ya tenía todas sus pertenencias en un fardo junto a la entrada de la casa y este esperaba ansioso. El hombre le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera, fueron a un camino en el que había un carro muy amplio, de madera oscura, con unos caballos atados, uno marrón oscuro y otro negro con una mancha blanca en el morro. Allí dejo el fardo que llevaba a la espalda y juntos volvieron a la casa, donde el chico se despidió de todos.

Antes de irse, entablo una conversación con sus padres, donde le dijeron que le escribiese al llegar, contándole como había sido el viaje y el por qué de la túnica negra de su acompañante. Aquello último dejo a Ted consternado, pues él veía a Michael vestido de violeta y no de negro, así pues, se dispuso a preguntárselo durante el viaje de ida.

Se subieron al carro, el hombre cogió las riendas, las agito y los caballos salieron del pueblo, y pusieron rumbo a la siguiente ciudad, que era la capital del reino, Darhun.


End file.
